The present invention relates generally to a window assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a window guard to protect an edge in an opening of a window.
While the primary functional purpose of such a sliding window assembly in a vehicle is primarily intended for ventilation, it is not uncommon for users to take advantage of the window as a pass-thru opening for supporting lengthy cargo and thereby minimize rearward extension of the cargo outside the vehicle. The downward force exerted by resting such cargo on the exposed edge of the window opening should, in most cases, not be of major concern by itself, since the compressive strength of glass is generally quite good. However, lateral forces (fore & aft), abrasion, and/or impact forces resulting from such cargo resting on the glass could be of concern.
From the above, it is seen that there exists a need for protection of certain exposed edges in a window opening.